This Love Is Dangerous
by browneyesbeauty
Summary: Kim always has been the good girl/serious type. She always listens to her parents & always in the library, studying. She has these rules that she wrote 4 herself & she plans not 2 break them. But when Jack Brewer, Seaford High's newest bad boy/player comes long everything changes. In Jack's perspective he is willingly teach to her how live little and not to be serious all the time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

Jack Brewer came riding in his new Ducati motorcycle that he got for his seventeen birthday. He stops at the front of his new school, after taking off his helmet (showing his handsome face) he was flooded with screaming girls.

"Whoa, ladies there is enough Jack Brewer to go all around" Jack said and giving them his famous wink

Some squealed. Some fainted. Some were sent to the hospital. Jack kinda felt bad for them.

"Ahem" a voice said through screaming girls

There was the principal staring there with an angry look on her face.

"What is your name young man?" she said

"Jack Brewer" Jack said

"Well then, don't you mind coming with me. Mr. Brewer" she said

"Okay. Sorry ladies, I have cut our time short" Jack said

All the girls gave the principal glares but she didn't care.

"Girls, go back to class. Now. Follow me, Mr. Brewer" she said

The girls went back Kim to class and Jack followed the principal. They enter in her office, it simple room. Nothing special. Jack sat down.

"First of all, please don't bring that thing you called a ride to school. Here is your schedule"

She handed Jack his schedule. Jack looked at it, and then shoves it in his pocket. Jack stood up and before leaving the room.

"That's it?" Jack asked

"And one more thing, I will not tolerate person who breaks my rules, do I make myself clear Mr. Brewer" she said

"Yeah, whatever" Jack said before walking out

Once outside, Jack got his out his schedule from his pocket. Looking through it, his first subject was Health Class. Jack sighed.

Suddenly, Jack heard "Jack, Jack!" at end of the hallways and wondering who it was. As the figure came closer, it was his Latino best friend, Jerry Martinez.

"Jack, Jack. Welcome to Seaford High. How have you been?" Jerry said

"Hey Jerry, I'm great. How about you?" Jack said

"I'm good too. I can't believe you got expelled from Swathmore. What did you do anyways?" Jerry said

"Let's just say a prank had gone horribly wrong" Jack said

"Aww, come on man tell me every detail. Don't leave me hanging" he said

"I'll tell you everything later." Jack said

"Okay. But I have a question for you. How do you it?" he asked

"Do what?" Jack said

"Being a chick magnet. How do you do it? Come on Jack, help a brother out" he said

Jack was about to answer when he was suddenly distracted by this honey blonde-haired beauty. The girl was in a black dress with a grey sweater with thin stocking and black leg warmers.

"Who's that?" Jack pointed at the honey blonde-haired beauty with glasses

"You don't wanna know, Jack" he said trying to avoid Jack's question

"Why not?" Jack said

"You're not her type" he said

"What do you mean I'm not her type? No one can resist this handsome face" Jack said

"Jack, she's not worth it. Come on let's head to class" he said

But Jack just ignored Jerry and went over to the honey blonde goddess's locker. It was time for Jack turned on his charms on.

"Hey sweet thang, I'm Jack Brewer and you are?" Jack said

She looked at him with an annoyed look on her face before saying "None of business" She started to take her books for her next class.

"Oh, you're feisty. I like them feisty" Jack said

The girl just glared at him.

"Hey, how about you and me on a date at 7" he said flirtatiously

"Look Mr. Brewer, I have no intention to do anything with you & plus I don't date guys like you" she said in disgust and closing her locker before walking away.

Jack stood there shocked and totally bummed out. She is the first person that ever rejected him. Everyone loves Jack especially the ladies. Jack didn't know what did wrong. Every girl he asked out immediately said yes. Jack sighed. Then Jerry came up to him. He patted Jack on the shoulder and shaking his head.

"I told man she won't date anyone, I mean anyone" Jerry said

"I didn't even get her name and why not?" Jack asked

"Her name is Kim Crawford. She is this mysterious girl who spends all of her time in the library; with these two other nerds. Milton Krupnick and Julie Leigh. But I've heard that she isn't dating is that she made these rules for herself from dating boys. Also, some people say that she plans to never break them. I'm telling you dude, she's out of reach and so you're out of luck" he said

When Kim rejected Jack it only made him want her more. Jack liked a challenge, and he knew how to get her; he just has to break those rules of hers.

A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section.

– browneyesbeauty


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

Kim was totally disgusted of what just happened. She couldn't believe it that he asked her out.

"Who does he think he is?" Kim thought

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by her best friend, Julie.

"Hey Kim, have you heard the news?" she said excitedly

"About what?"

"That, we have a new student. I heard that he's drop dead gorgeous. Brown shagged hair with chocolate brown eyes" she said

"Oh yeah, I met at him at my locker. He's not that hot"

"How can you say that? Every girl is practically drooling over him. What did he say?" she said

"Well, He introduces himself and then asked me on a date"

"Really? Lucky! I wish he would've asked me out. What did you say?" she said excitedly

"Uh, Julie you have a boyfriend. Remember? Of course, I said no"

"Hey, a girl can dream. Why, didn't you say yes?" she said

"You know, why Julie"

"It is because our rules" she said

"That and the other thing"

"Oh, right. But I want you live a little Kim. Its just one little date, it won't hurt to give a try" she said

"Look Julie, I wish could. But I can't, I have to focus on my studies before that thing I fear actually happens. I don't have time for dating guys, when I don't even have time for myself"

"Okay, I get it" she said giving up

"Thank you for understanding, Jewels. Now, let's get to class or we will be late"

Julie nodded in agreement. Their first class was Health with Ms. Applebottom.

Julie and Milton were only her friends and that was good enough for her. She didn't want anyone else. They were the only ones that understood her. When her parents never did, they always told her always keep your grade up. That's all they ever cared about is her grades.

They arrived at Ms. Applebottom's health class. Both of them sat down to their seat. Kim sat next Julie which was her left side. A few minutes later, there was a figure at the door.

"Ah, Jack. Come on in" Ms. Applebottom said

Kim worst nightmare had begun when a shagged brown haired bad boy walked in front of the classroom. Ms. Applebottom gave him warming smile. All the girls screamed in sight of him.

"Okay, everyone this is Jack Brewer. Treat him kindly" she said

Ms. Applebottom looked around the classroom for him to sit.

"Please, not me. Please, not beside me" Kim thought and hoped

She spotted an empty seat next to Kim and said "Jack, why don't you sit beside Kim? Kim, please raise your hand"

Kim raised her hand. Jack and she made eye contact and she saw the smirk from his lips.

"Oh, brother. Kill me now" Kim thought

Every girl in the classroom glared at her in jealousy. But Kim didn't care what they thought.

"It must be my lucky day" Jack thought

"It must be my not lucky day" Kim thought

Jack began to walk over to Kim and took his seat beside her. He didn't know if he should try again, without using his charms.

Jack looked over her; she was busy look writing her notes. Jack took a breath before whispering "Hey, I know we got on the wrong foot. But let's start again, I'm Jack" offering his hand for a handshake

Kim looked at him and whispered back "Once again, I'm not interested"

"Come on, I really want us to become friends" he whispered

Jack hoping that she'll accept. Kim was getting irritated by this. She was trying to focus but he was distracting her. She didn't like it one bit.

"No, what don't you get about No! No means No!" Kim screamed at Jack

Everyone had stopped what they were doing at looked at the two teens, shocked. Kim's face was all red. Jack was taken back. All the girls were angry, probably thinking "How dared she screamed at him" or "What did he ever do to you"

"Kim, is there something wrong?" Ms. Applebottom asked

"No, there nothing wrong Ms. Applebottom"

Kim was about to sit back down to her seat but the alarm from her watch began to ring. Ms. Applebottom heard it and knowing what the alarm meant

"Umm Ms. Applebottom, may I be excuse?" Kim asked

"Yes, yes of course. Julie, please go with Kim" she said

Julie nodded in agreement. Kim immediately grabbed her stuff and began to leave with Julie following right behind her.

"Thank you" Kim said before leaving classroom

Ms. Applebottom just smiled sweetly to the two girls.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought & what was that all about?" Jack thought

A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section.

– browneyesbeauty


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

Jack couldn't focus on the lesson. Kim and her friend Julie had been got a long time. First period was almost over. After a few minutes the bell rang and everyone left the class in a hurry to go their next class. Jack wonder where did go because they never came back. Jack met up with Jerry. Jerry was already waiting at his locker.

"Hey what's your next class?" Jack said

"Gym" Jerry said

"Oh cool, I have that class too" Jerry said

"Let's go" Jack said

Jack and Jerry walked in the gym. Once again all the girls screamed. They all formed around them. Then they heard a whistle and the girls scattered.

"Okay, girls calm down. Jack, welcome to Seaford High" said the gym teacher

"Hey, Rudy" said Jack

"Its Mr. Gillespie to you" he said sternly

"Yes, Mr. Gillespie" Jack said

They were waiting for their instructor who will be teaching them the waltz. But the instructor seems to be late. So, everyone was to chat a bit.

"Now everyone, this is Ms. Leona. She will be teaching our class the waltz" Mr. Gillespie

"Hello students, the first thing I want to do is to find partner up!" Ms. Leona sternly

All the girls rushed over to Jack's side to his partner but he wanted to be Kim's.

"Girls..." she said

"Oh, sorry" all the girls said and back away from Jack

"What's your name boy?" she asked Jack

"Jack, Jack Brewer"

"Okay, Jack. I want you to be partners with her" Ms. Leona and pointed directly at Kim

In Jacks mind he was dancing for joy.

"Hey you!" she said

Kim instantly looks to who see was calling her.

"What's your name girl?"

"Kim, Kim Crawford"

"Alright. You are going to be Jack's partner"

"Do I really have to be his partner?" Kim said

"Yes, for the rest the project" she said

Kim sighed. She didn't really have a choice. She just has to deal with it even though she hated it. Jack was totally enjoying this.

"Okay class, first face your partner"

Everyone they were told. Jack and Kim face each other. Once she was glares again from all the girls

"Next boys put your right hand onto the girls left shoulder blade and girls to do the same thing but switch" she said

The students followed her instruction.

"Next the boys lift their left hand to hold the girls right hand" she said

When Jack and Kim's hands touched, they immediately felt electricity through them. They both blushed. Before Ms. Leona can say what the next step was Kim's watch had gone off.

"That's the second time" Jack thought

"What's that beeping sound" she asked totally not impressed

Mr. Gillespie quickly came up the told her about Kim's situation and she quickly understood.

"So, may I be excuse please?" Kim said

"Yes, yes of course. Milton please go with her, hurry"Mr. Gillespie said

Milton nodded and went with Kim. They quickly ran out of the gym. After they left and went to the lesson.

"Jack, you can sit out for the rest the lesson or until Kim comes back" Mr. Gillespie said

Jack nodded and sat down on the bench to watch the rest of the lesson.  
**  
**Time Skips (Lunch)

Jack walked in the cafeteria and stood in line. When it was his turned, he asked the lunch lady "Hey, I'm new here. What do you recommend?"

"Not this stuff" she said

Jack didn't know where to sit, until heard Jerry yelled "Yo, Jack over here" He made his way to Jerry's table.

"Jack, I want you to meet Grace" Jerry said as he pointed to the brunette with a cheerleader outfit

"She looked likes Grace ODoherty" Jack thought

"This is Mika, my girlfriend" Jerry said and pointed brunette hair with gray eyes

"She looks like Oana Gregory" Jack thought

"In your dreams, Jerry" Mika said

"She totally wants me" Jerry whispered to Jack

Jack just laughed. Jerry continued with introduction.

"Lastly, this is Eddie" Jerry said and pointed the African American boy

"He looks like Alex Christian Jones" Jack thought

"Everyone this is my best friend Jack" Jerry said

"Hi, Jack"

"So, Jack how do you know Jerry?" Grace said,

"Well, we took karate together" Jack admitted

"Jerry, took karate?" Mika said shockingly

Jack nodded his head. It took awhile for realized Jerry that Mika making fun of him. When he did, he said, "Hey, these arms are registered weapons you know. In fact I've already gotten a few calls about joining the navy seals" and standing up and show his muscles

"Navy seals? You're afraid of baby seals" Eddie said

Everyone at the table just laughed. Jerry sat back down, totally embarrassed.

"Hey! That hurts and that was not cool!" Jerry yelled at Eddie

"Aww, you poor baby" Mika said sarcastically

"Make it better?" Jerry pouted

"In your dreams, Martinez" Mika said,

"Hey Grace, are we still on for tonight?" asked Eddie

"Of course, babe" Grace said and giving him a wink

"How do you get a girl? When I can't even get one" Jerry whined

"Jerry" Mika said hitting him on the arm

"What?" Jerry whined

"Jerry, that's wasn't nice. Say sorry to Eddie" said Mika

"Man, sorry" Jerry said

"Thank you" Mika said

"It's alright, don't worry about it" Eddie said

"Look, what the cats drag in" Grace said in disgust as she pointed to a group called the Populars.

The group consisted of Lindsay Calvano "The Queen Bee", Claire McNamara "The Smarts", Kelsey Vargas "The Sweetheart" and lastly Stacey Wisemen "The Head Cheerleader"

"I really hate them" Mika said

"Me too, especially Stacey" Grace said

"Why, babe?" Eddie said

"You guys wouldn't understand" Grace said

"Try us" Jerry said

"Well..." Grace said

"Grace don't say anything, never mind just forget what we said, okay?" Mika said

"Okay" Eddie, Jerry and Jack said

They all back to eating their lunches. The girls talked amongst themselves and so did the guys. Jack excused himself go to the bathroom.

The Populars' table

"Girls, I have big news" Lindsay said

"What is it? What is it?" they all squealed

"I'm crushing on the total hottie Jack Brewer"

"Sorry, to disappoint you Linds, but didn't you hear that he asked Crawford first?" Claire said

"What! When?" Lindsay yelled furious tone

"Yeah, early this morning before the classes started" Stacey said

"It's too bad that she turned him down, though" Kelsey said

"No, that can't be! He's mine" Lindsay said

"Too bad, Lindsay but during health class he asked to be his friend but she still turned him down" Claire said

"He really wants her to become her friend" Kelsey said

"He has his eyes set to her" Claire said

"No, he can't! And now she going to have a piece of my mind" Lindsay said

Lindsay got up to from her seat and walk up to Kim's table.

"Listen you!" Lindsay yelled

Kim, Julie and Milton were enjoying there lunch when they were interrupted. Milton and Julie were really startled and the whole cafeteria too. Now, everyone eyes were on Kim and Lindsay.

"May, I help you?" Kim said

"Do you know who I am?" she said

"Umm, no and I don't really care" Kim said

Everyone gasped. No one had the courage to say that to the queen.

"I'm the queen of the school" she said

"So? I care because..." Kim said

"Because I can get you expelled an instant. So, this is your first warning, Crawford. Stay away from Jack Brewer!" she said

The crowd quickly turned their eyes on Jack. But Jack wasn't there; he must go to the washroom.

"He's mine and no one can have him except me! If I catch anyone with him, I will make your life a living nightmare! Does every girl understand? Especially you, Crawford!" she said

All the girls were all scared now. Lindsay wasn't that threatening until Jack came along. She was dead serious. She was mean but not that to mean to threateningly actually hurt someone.

"I don't have time for this. Like I said before I have no intention with to do anything with him. You can have him, for all I care" Kim said

Then Kim watch started to beep again. Kim stood up from her seat and said to her friends "I have to go, come on guys, and let's go"

They began to walk away and Lindsay started yelling "Crawford, I'm not done talking to you! Don't you walk away from me!"

Kim just ignored her and left the cafeteria with Milton and Julie quickly

A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section.

– browneyesbeauty


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It **

Once they walked out of the cafeteria, Kim started to feel pain. Every time she has this pain, it always gets worse and worse. She felt she was gonna explode. Milton grabbed Kim's hand to guide her to the nurses' office. Kim squeezed Milton his hand and he screamed in pain. Thank goodness no one was the hallway.

"Come on, Julie let's get Kim to the nurses office" said Milton

Julie agreed. They head to the Nurses Office.

**At Nurses Offices**

"Nurse Joan, Nurse Joan, where are you! We have to hurry." Julie shouted

Nurse Joan rushed in with the injection. Kim was terribly afraid of needles.

"Okay lay her on the bed and keep her steady" she said

They laid her on the bed but she wouldn't stop moving. It was very hard to keep a black belt still.

Julie mistakenly grabbed Kim and felt what Milton felt earlier. Julie screamed.

"Hurts, hurts" Kim screamed

"I know it hurts Kim. But have you to stay still. Julie holds her hands and Milton hold her feet" Nurse Joan said

They did as they were told. Nurse Joan gave her the shot. Kim finally calmed done.

"That was close one" Julie said

"I think Kim should for the rest of the day. You guys are excuse" Nurse Joan said

Milton and Julie nodded. They both headed back their classes.  
**  
****Time Skips**

Kim had woken up from her nap. She was to

"Ah, Kim you're awake" Nurse Joan said

"What time is it?" Kim said tiredly

"Its 3:00pm"

"Oh, okay. Thanks Nurse Joan"

"Anytime Kim" she smiled

Kim left the Nurses Office and quickly ran to her locker and headed home. As she arrived home she was greeted by her mother.

"Kim, how school?" asked her mom

"It was fine like the usual" Kim said

"Now, go upstairs to start do your homework. I will call you for dinner later" her mom said

She nodded and went upstairs to her room to unpack her stuff and began her homework. After 3 hours, her mother called for her dinner.

Kim came down to the dining room where her parents were there. It was always just the three of them. The same conversation. The peace and awkwardness.

"So how was school, Kimberly?" asked her father

"It was fine father" Kim said politely

"How are your grades? Are you still at the top of your grade?"

"There are fine, father. Yes father"

Kim finished her dinner.

"May I be excused?" she asked

Her father nodded.

Kim went back to her room and study some more. After another few hours, she was pooped. Kim started to get ready for bed. She went the bathroom and change to pjs. She came out and laid on her bed and fell asleep right away.

**The Next Day at Mr. Wasabi class  
**  
"Okay, this is going to be free class because I have to get caught up in marking your homework. You are free to go" Mr. Wasabi said

Everyone cheered. Immediately all the student rushed away out the class room. The gang went to their favourite hangout except for Jack and Jerry.

"Jer, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Jack, you're still caught off that?"

"Yeah, there something about her"

"You just met her yesterday, Jack"

"Jer, if you help me out. I'll help you get Mika"

"Okay fine. Well, for starters. Find that rule book"

"Jerry, you're a genius"

"What! Jerry a genius? Say it isn't true" Mika said shockingly and nowhere

Behind Mika were Grace and Eddie.

"Haha, not funny Mika." Jerry said unimpressed

They all laughed.

"So what are you guys to during free block?" asked Eddie

"Chill and hangout with my lady" Jerry said and winking at Mika

"Catch up on homework" Mika said

"Cheer practice" Grace said

"Find Kim" Jack said

Everyone looked at Jack weirdly.

"What?"

"Boy, you are obsessed with this girl" said Grace

"I wouldn't call it obsessed" Jack stated while rubbing the back of his neck.

"mHmmm" they said

"Well, look at the time. I got to go! See ya guys later" Jack said while running away

Mika, Jerry, Eddie and Grace went there separated ways.

"If I were Kim where would I be during the free block? Hmm. Ha, The Library" Jack thought

**At Library****  
**  
Kim was busy taking notes in her favorite place. It was quiet and no one was to bug her. Everything was going great until Mr. Brewer himself showed up.

"What are you doing here, Brewer?" Kim said with annoyed look

"I was looking for you" he said as he sat down

"What for?" Kim said without looking and still focuses to her book

"I wanted to give you this" he said

Kim looked up and saw that Jack took out a bouquet of flowers.

"Aww, that's so sweet"

Jack smiled. "Yes, she likes it" He thought

"But, I rather let you give to someone who's worthy of your time"

Jack smile turned into a frown. Kim started to pack of her books. She about to leave when Jack grabs her hand lifts it up and kisses it. Kim froze making her all of books dropped on the ground. Jack managed to corner her to the wall. Their bodies were so close. Kim's heart was pounding really hard. Kim looked at Jack's beautiful chocolate eyes. She was mesmerized. Jack took the chance to lean in and kiss her. Kim felt his breath her lips. She knew had to stop it, fast. If he kisses her, her first kiss will be gone. Also, before she regrets it.

"No" Kim said and pushing Jack away with all her might

"Don't you dare do that again, Brewer!" yelled Kim

She quickly picked all of her book and ran away.

"So close" Jack snickered

Kim never noticed that she dropped the most important book off all, her diary.

"Oh, what's this? She must have dropped it" Jack thought

Jack picked up it was a blue book. It read "diary"

"Okay, its see what says here?" he thought

Jack started flip through Kim's diary. At the very last page were the rules.

"Jackpot. Okay lets what kind of rules she has." Jack thought

1) Doesn't date short boys  
2) Doesn't date boys who can't cook  
3) Doesn't date boys that gets lower marks than me  
4) Doesn't date bad boys  
5) Doesn't date who are weak  
6) Doesn't date boys you aren't polite  
7) Only date guys who prove they deserve her, not EXPECT and assume that they deserve her

"Wow. This seems easy. My Kimmy, be prepared" Jack smiled

**At Kim's Locker**

Kim ran to her locker, short out of breath. She saw Julie standing there.

"Whoa Kim, you looked red! Did something happen?"

"What? Nothing happened" Kim said while she hurried to put her books away

"Don't tell me, you and Mr. Jack Brewer. Together? Alone?"

This made Kim face go redder.

"I knew it! Something did happened"

"Nothing happened, okay? Now, let it go" Kim stated

"Okay whatever you say girl" Julie said not totally convinced

Both headed to their next class. Art Class with Mrs. Michaels.

"Great, he's in this class too" Kim groaned when she spotted a brown haired boy

She and Julie took their seats with Milton.

"Welcome Class. Today we'll be doing something fun. We'll be painting a bowl of fruit!"

The class groaned. Mrs. Michaels started to distribute the supply but was short on supplies.

"Jack and Kim. Would you two be kind enough please go to the supply closet and get some more supply"

Jack and Kim looked at each other. They pointed at themselves with the look "me".

"Yes, you two. You two are the only Jack and Kim in this class" she said sternly

They both stood up and left the class to go the supply.

In the corner Jack's eye, he saw Jerry giving him thumbs up. Jack just chuckled.

**At The Supply Closet**

Jack and Kim walked in the supply closet. It was pretty big but not that big. They started to grab the supplies. When they were done, Jack grabbed the door handle. He turned it and wouldn't it budge.

"Uh, we're locked in"

"What?"

"I said. We're locked in and the door won't budge" Jack said while turning the knob

"No, No. I can't be locked with him" Kim thought

"No. That can't be" Kim said

"Then, why don't you try it princess?"

Kim tried it and wouldn't budge. So, Kim quickly searched her pockets for her phone. But nothing she must left in her locker. Kim kept looking at her watch. She was running out of time.

"If I don't get out here fast, something bad is gonna happen" Kim thought

**A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section. **

– **browneyesbeauty**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It

**Back at the Classroom**

Julie was getting nervous by the minute because Kim and Jack haven't been back yet. She looked over to Milton who look too focuses on his school work

. "Hey Milty.." Julie whispered No response.

"Milty..." Julie whispered again

Still no response. Julie was getting frustrated.

So, she grabbed her eraser and threw at boyfriend.

"Ow, Jules! Why did you do that?" Milton whined

"I was trying to get your attention but you we're focus on your work. But I'm getting worried about Kim. They have gone for a long to time" Julie whispered over to Milton

"Where they could be? Wait, don't you think they..." he said

"Milton David Krupnick don't you dare finished that sentence! Kim would never do that!" she half whispered/yelled

"Ms. Leigh is there a problem?" asked Mrs. Michaels

"No, Mrs. Michaels" Julie said "

Alright then get back to work" she snapped

"We got to find them, Milty" she whispered

"I'm sure they are fine, Jules" Milton whispered back

"Well, if you are going be like that I'm gonna find them" she whispered back again

Julie raised her hand and waited for Mrs. Michaels to turn around.

"What is it now Ms. Leigh?" Mrs. Michaels asked as she saw Julie's hands up

"May I use the bathroom?" she asked politely Mrs. Michaels just sighed

"Alright, fine, go on" Julie stood up from her and quickly ran to the door.

She tried signalling Milton to come with her. But Milton was too busy with he's schoolwork.

"Fine if wants to be that way, I just have to find them myself" she thought

**At The Supply Closet **

"Why do you keep looking at your watch?" Jack asked

"None of your business" Kim spat

"Sheez, just asking" Jack mumbled

There was an awkward silence between them. Jack kept looking Kim and it was making her very uncomfortable.

"Would you quit staring at me!" Kim snapped Jack just smirked.

"Why, are you so scared? Every girl would die to get a chance to be with me.. alone.." Jack said

"The nerve of this guy" Kim thought

"Well, I'm not that type of girl!" Kim spat

" Oh, really? Tell me what type are you then?" Jack asked cockily

"Not the type you're thinking of" Kim spat

"Then, tell me why you are so scared of me?" he said as came closer to her

"I'm nnnoottt sccarrredddd" she stuttered Jack took a step closer to her.

"Then why are you stuttering" Jack implied

Kim took a step back. Her heart was pounding harder than she ever felt. Jack took a step closer to Kim. Once again Kim took a step back but her back hit the door. There were no where go anymore.

"Why is this happening to me, again?" Kim thought Jack looked at Kim.

A small smile crept on his face. Kim tried not to make eye contact with him by squeezing her eyes shut.

"Why. Are. You. So. Scared. Of. Me?" Jack whispered slowly in Kim's ears

This made Kim have shivers down her spine.

"Jules, if you're looking for me. Please, hurry" Kim prayed

**Julie's POV**

I had asked Mrs. Michaels if I can go the washroom. She nodded her head. I hurried to find Kim and Jack. But I couldn't find them anywhere and time was running out.

I began thinking and then realized there were in the supply closet! So, I hurried down to the supply closet.

When I got the door was shut. I grabbed the handle to check if it was unlock.

**Kim's POV**

I thought I heard the handle jiggle but I was more focus on what's in front me. So, I opened my eyes to see Jack looking at me. His soft brown eyes were so memorizing. I got lost in it.

**Julie's POV**

As I opened the door Jack and Kim both fell down. Jack was on top of Kim in an awkward position.

"Uh, did I interrupt anything?" I said

They both turned bright red in total embarrassment. "What no! Get off me Brewer" Kim said

Jack just snickered. Kim's alarm when off. I looked at Kim and she looked back at me. I noticed that Kim was clutching her shirt and tried not to scream in front of Jack

"Uh, Jack. Please tell Mrs. Michaels that I'll Kim bring the Nurses Office" I said Kim tried to get up but she collapsed to her knees in pain. I ran to her side to help her up. But she was too heavy to lift.

I couldn't let Jack help me because Kim didn't want anyone to know about her.

"She is alright?" Jack asked

"Yes, Jack" I said

"Uh, are you sure? It doesn't seem like it!" Jack snapped

"Yes, she's fine Jack, she's just have stomach cramps! Just get back to class!" I snapped back

Jack, gave up and left. Then, I saw Milton walking to back the classroom.

"Milty, help!" I yelled Milton heard my screamed.

He came running to Kim side and we both helped her up. Milton and I quickly grabbed Kim's hand and help her up toward the Nurses Office.

"Nurse Joan, Nurse Joan we're here!" I yelled.

Kim loudly screamed in pain. Nurse Joan came running in with a granola bar in her mouth.

"I guess she was on her break" I thought and giggled.

Nurse Joan had spitted out her granola bar so she can talk. "Okay, Julie and Milton you know what to do" Nurse Joan ordered

We tried to hold Kim down. It was a bit of a work out. Quickly, Nurse Joan grabbed the shot and gave it to Kim. Finally, Kim calmed down and fell asleep.

"Milton and Julie you may go back" Nurse Joan said

We nodded and we both back to class.

**Jack's POV **

When Julie, Milton and Kim left to go the Nurses Office. I knew they were totally hiding something, I'm gonna find out.

Will Jack find out Kim, Julie and Milton's secret?

**A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section. **

– **browneyesbeauty**


End file.
